Legacy of Ice
by NaRDaH
Summary: Ice is not always cold and fire doesn't always bring warmth. Frozen lands, glaciers, and a whole new world not as we know it. Plots will be uncovered, wars will be fought and lives will be changed. And Humphrey will take part in something far bigger.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone. :D I am big fan of A/O and have been reading a lot of stories right here. Few weeks ago I came with an idea of a story, so I decided that I could try and write something. This is my first story ever and would be grateful if you could tell what's wrong and what's right and what you think overall of it. I have already planned out some chapters in the future if I am to continue with this story. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>In the beginning there were wolves. Proud, fierce and intelligent. And they roamed the world of Reicalgnea for ages uncounted.<p>

But then an age of ice fell upon the world. And only the strongest and most agile of the wolves survived. But the coldness of the glaciers changed the wolves in every way possible. The Ice went to the deepest corners of their hearts. The wolves became one with the Ice, they gained power and control over it.

Then, the Felcugas came, beasts as from the hell itself. Their bodies were similar to wolves, but they had scales of crimson red, razor sharp teeth, horned heads with abyss black eyes that would scare even the bravest. Their tails with sharp pointy spikes. And they hadn't come in piece.

The two races warred much. For centuries blood was spilled, bones were broken and lives were lost. In the end, after a terrible losses, Felcugas lost and were banished from the world. Nobody knew if anyone had survived.

Until now...

"That, my son, is your past, present and future. Carry your origin with pride, as you are last one of us…"


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hello again. As you can see I've decided to write more. My objectives for the story are: good plot/lots of action/twists, write as many words as I can per chapter and to be more creative as I go on. Here's the prologue to the story, I hope You will enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and timorous forest. Trees were tall and dark, cold dirt covered by few patches of grass. Darkness lifted only in a few places where thick leafage let light rays of light in. Winter was coming to the end, but there still was a lot of snow.<p>

Lifeless forest seemed to have driven out all happiness. There were no birds, no insects, nothing at all. Deadly silence was interrupted by slight wind howling and leaves rustling. At first sight, you could tell that there was nothing unusual. But if you looked closely you could see two red dots in the darkness.

A wolf was standing atop a huge rock carefully eyeing the pathway that lead through the forest. He did not turn away his glance for a second, scared of losing what he was looking for. His black coat blending with the surroundings perfectly, made him almost invisible. He was standing so still, one could say, that he was part of the rock

A silent, raspy voice disturbed the silence:

"Werg, sir, are you sure that they will be traveling through here? We have been waiting here for three days already and not even a bird showed up. My men are tired and need to rest"

"You think I care? This mission is way more important than any of your miserable lives!" Werg snarled. "Now go back to those damn _men_ of yours and stay on alert! Or do you want me to inform Vronn that you have disobeyed his direct orders?"

"Yes sir… I mean no… I.." groused the wolf in the back.

"Just go!" Werg spat out, definitely angry. Although he felt as tired as they did but he knew that he could not miss this chance. According to the intelligence, their targets should be traveling through here anytime now.

After short day, sun was already going down. Even in daylight, it was hard to see, but as sun went lower down, it was becoming impenetrable dark. At least for a normal wolf. But as Werg lived all his live in similar conditions, this was pretty easy. He couldn't see as far as he could at daytime, but it was enough to see someone and not to be seen. So, he waited.

Night have passed, and sun was coming up again, but Werg haven't moved a bit. He was still lying, when he noticed something. Three wolves appeared in the distance. He saw one pup, one male and one female. Pup didn't have any unusual signs, but the big wolves clearly looked different. They had azure blue claws and teeth, icy blue eyes and dark blue stripes on slender grey bodies. Werg knew that these Frostwolves won't escape this time.

"Get ready." silently said Werg.

Travelers were proudly moving forward directly to Werg and his warriors, not knowing of approaching danger.

"Now!" shouted Werg and sprang from the rock onto them. He saw the male wolf gasp at sight of forty or more wolves attacking them. Suddenly a large shards of Ice appeared on the ground. Werg barely managed to kick of a side of a tree and land in front of the male.

"So Auron, we meet again" said Werg as his wolves were surrounding them. Pup looked scared stiff, but male and female remained calm.

"I can see that you just can't leave us alone, do you?" wolf that Werg called Auron replied.

"Run." Auron silently whispered to female, and turned back to Werg.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Auron said and sent shards of Ice to the wolves behind them. Some managed to jump away but still, four of them were caught and died instantly. Female and pup instantly started running away.

"No, do not let them escape!" Werg shouted outraged and jumped on Auron with the rest of his team. Even though Auron was incredibly strong but he was outnumbered. He fought with all his might, killing wolf after wolf but after a bloody battle he lost, having killed more than half of Werg's team.

Werg was standing on horribly beaten, clawed, bruised but still alive Auron. Many limbs and bodies were lying on the ground, blood pouring everywhere, along with lots of Ice chunks and shards. Even though many of his wolves died today, he was happy - he caught Auron and was waiting for rest of his warriors to return. After Auron initiated the battle, Werg's team split up in half – one to kill Auron and one to catch female and pup. Short after he heard a howl of returning wolves.

"Well, did you get them?"Werg asked impatiently.

"We got the female. That damn bitch put up a fight." replied a wolf with same raspy voice.

"What about the pup? Did you get the pup!" Werg asked eagerly.

"He managed to escape but was hurt pretty bad so I'm sure he won't survive"

Werg could feel Auron whimper beneath his paws. He have almost completed his task but one more thing had to be done.

"So, Auron, did you really think that you can simply run away from us? Fool! You and your family are disgusting abominations, pests of the world. You need to be destroyed." Werg said practically laughing.

"By the way, how does it feel to be last one of your kind?" Werg said and without hearing an answer he tore Auron's throat out. With one last breath Auron died. And so did his kind.

The End…?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review.**


	3. Lost

**A/N: Greetings. Firstly, I want to thank everyone for reading this story. Now - more important part. I have been wondering, how should I build the story. After a lot of thinking I've decided to make no connection with the movie. There will be many characters, with similar attitude, but I won't be using its plot. I know that you may be mad or may be happy with it, so please tell me. And do not worry, I am going to write this story as much as I can. Off with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lost<em>**

* * *

><p>A young wolf pup was prowling aimlessly around the woods. Sun was slowly falling down, making long shadows dance as he walked through the forest. Although he was badly injured and his body kept screaming from tiredness, he didn't stop. He had to keep moving. He had to keep promise that he told to his mother.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>It was few nights before they entered the Blackwood forest. The pup was sitting outside a modest den that his father found when hunting. Wasn't anything special, just a hill side with a small cave, two fallen trees making a nice entrance.<p>

It was a late night, though he was sitting outside, deep thoughts in his head. He was afraid. Afraid of sleeping, because every time a horrific nightmare came usually with wolves that were tracking and trying to kill them. Afraid of losing his family. Afraid of the merciless world itself. He knew that one day something bad would happen, no matter how far they run. He couldn't help but let few tears escape him and fall to the ground. He was unaware of two eyes staring at him.

His mother saw her son, Humphrey, crying beneath the starry sky. She knew why he was crying, she would, if she was in his position. But what could she do? She just wanted him to be safe from danger lurking beneath the shadows. They have been running for couple of weeks already, from those dreadful followers of Vronn. How could she explain everything to him? He was so young.

"Why? Why do we have to run all the time? What did we do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this?" Humphrey asked, after having heard his mother stir.

"Humphrey…" she said getting up. "You have to understand… We are different from the others. We may have similar personality, but it's what we can do and what we look like, that bothers many. Most of the wolves refuse to believe and accept what they don't understand, so they treat us for what we are and not who we are."

Humphrey had stopped crying and was sitting still, trying to understand what he was told. He knew that he was different, but he didn't mind. Or at least he didn't before Werg started chasing them.

"Humphrey, listen to me" his mother said with a calming voice, but he was too deep in thought to hear it.

"Listen to me!" she repeated louder. Humphrey heard it this time, slightly lifted his head and looked into her blue eyes.

"I know it's hard for you, but you need to promise me one thing." she continued without breaking eye contact.

"Yes?" Humphrey replied. He saw her sympathetic, wise and loving gaze.

"When a day comes, if it comes, and something bad happens, you will have to listen to me no matter what. If I'll tell you to run and never look back you do so. If I tell you to leave us and run somewhere safe, you do it without question. Can you promise me this?"

"Yes mother, I promise you."

"Just remember, my darling, that ones you love, are near, even if they're gone. Don't be saddened by this, because every life has an end, no matter who it is. It's just a way of the life." she said and walked back into the den to lay down next to Auron.

"Now go to sleep, you will need your strength tomorrow"

Humphrey hesitated a moment and went to his mother.

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Humphrey shook his head and continued walking. Trees were slowly thinning out, and so he knew he was going at the right direction – away from this horrible place. "Why did this have to happen?" he thought. Someday, when he will be stronger, he will kill Werg for what he did. Even though he hadn't well noticed, how did Werg looke, but he did see those cold, cruel, crimson red eyes. Eyes which he will never forget. Someday, Werg will get what he deserve.<p>

Caught in between thoughts and pitch black night Humphrey did not notice a steep cliff in front of him. And as luck would have it he stumbled on a branch. World spinning before his eyes, while he rolled down the cliff. He though that this was it, but he fell into a cold, fast flowing river, with chunks of Ice in it. Icy water stabbed him like a thousand needles, and was quickly draining heat from him. Having an adrenalin rush Humphrey tried to keep above the surface as the river kept on going. Every second, which was like a minute to him, river flowed faster and roar was getting louder. Even without chunks of Ice it would be hard, but now he kept on hitting them with each thrust with his paws. He was rapidly getting more and more tired, and keeping his head above water was starting to get hard. His lungs took in water and felt life slowly drifting away, when suddenly he was thrown into the air.

"Sorry mother, I failed" he managed to whisper, before he fell down into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. :D Anyway, what do you think?**


	4. Awake

**A/N: Well hello there, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated yesterday - came home late and had tons of homework to do. So, to compensate, I wrote bigger chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awake<em>**

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise and filled everything in its warm presence. Winter was slowly coming to the end. Reviving life filled the forest, trees put forth buds, and animals came out of hiding. Birds were flying back, as leftover snow was melting and winter was losing to spring. Constant melt from mountain glaciers fed the rivers and streams, marshlands and forests between.<p>

Humphrey opened his eyes, when he heard a sudden plump when a lump of ice fell into the river. He was lying on his side, at a river's sandy bank. His whole body was hurting as if he was beaten several times and left to die. How come he survived the fall? How did he get on the sand? He got up as fast as his body let and looked around, only to be shocked from amazement. Even through thick white mist, he could see sharp Ice shard surrounding him in a perfect circle, protecting him from any danger although obscuring any view further. The shards made a fence with razor-sharp edges on the outer side and polished on the inner side. "What the hell?" he thought. It looked as it has been formed by some supernatural force. He knew that his parent could make Ice and water act the way they wanted. How could he have done it? He was unconscious until now.

Humphrey went to the side and carefully touched the Ice. Suddenly it started to melt, and in a few minutes the fence was gone in same mysterious way it originated. After the Ice melted whole view of his surroundings appeared. He was standing in a middle of a beautiful valley, west side of the river. Dark conifer trees in both sides of the river, although west side seemed a little lighter. The river was his route away from Blackwood forest. So he decided to follow the southern fork, as the northern led back to where he came from.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, many miles southwest<em>

* * *

><p>Three wolves approached a big cave atop of a hill. They were grey, unremarkable wolves, except for the middle wolf how was smaller. They sat down in front of the entrance and called out into the den.<p>

"Sir, the hunting party has returned home. The hunt was successful and they brought three caribou." said the smallest wolf, eagerly waiting for new commands.

"Thank you Hutch," said quite old looking wolf, as he came out of the dark part of the den. He looked proud, strong, self-confident. "Now go gather four alphas and sent them to patrol the borders till noon. Tell them to inform me after that. By the way, you three have rest of the day off"

"Yes Winston, sir." the small wolf nodded and the three went away.

After he sent them off Winston went out of the den and sat at the edge of the cliff. He gazed at magnificent, snow covered mountains, and all of the territory of his pack, unknown lands in far north and far south. A smile appeared on his face. Times were great, everyone lived a peaceful and happy lives, for quite some time now. Some said that this was an age of gold. Spring came and he knew, that everything were only to get better. There will be more food, more warmth and especially more relations, because his old friends were coming to join his pack.

"Winston, sir, you are needed at Ario cave. One omega seems to have found something interesting." voice came from bottom of the hill.

Winston took one last glance at the valley and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>At Humphrey<em>

* * *

><p>Humphrey was continuing his journey south, following the river. He was terribly hungry, but as he was hurt and weak, and hunting here was so much different than cold hunts at his home, and even there he wasn't a skilled hunter. Every time he tried sneaking he kicked a rock, or stepped on a branch, so his prey heard him from far away. Ground was much softer but there were countless rocks, leaves and twigs everywhere. Outraged after another unsuccessful try, he slammed his front paw on the ground, sending leaves flying in the air. He just gazed at slowly falling leaves and collapsed on the ground, feeling weak, abandoned, hated and extremely tired. It was already a late evening and sun was setting. Humphrey just closed his eyes and fell asleep.<p>

For now, he was happy. He was flying above trees, rivers and mountains, like a king of the world. Sun was shining, and blue, cloudless sky above reflecting in many lakes below. He dove down, touched the water and rose back up again, feeling so relaxed, so free. He was enjoying the landscape below, aware of every surrounding. He could fly in any direction, as high or as low he wanted. Life was good and he was enjoying every bit of it.

But then heavy clouds darkened the sky. Wind started to blow heavily and toss him in every direction. He fell down to the lake, but just as he hit it some unnatural force thrown him up again, just to be blown into a tree. He felt sharp pain in his side and fell to the ground, his ribs broken. Whimpering, he looked at the raging storm above him. Just then lightning struck him with a loud rumble.

Humphrey woke up, shaking violently, hearth beating as if it would want to jump out of his chest. "Just a dream, it was just a dream" he mumbled to himself. Though he didn't feel like it. He had once been in such storm. And he had almost died then.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>He was at his home, in the mountains, in far north. His home at the edge of Reicalgnea, near the northeastern side of Sanojan sea. Normally, terrifying storms raged through frozen mountains. But it was deathly quiet then. Sky was crystal clear, you could see thousands of thousands of beautiful white stars. Humphrey's father, Auron, had told him to stay in den with his mother, and went to hunt. But as his mother fell asleep, he straggled out to the enormous world, that he wanted to explore. Snow groaning beneath his paws, as he wandered into the wilderness. As he was walking he caught scent of his father. He followed it through frozen trees as he came to the bottom of moderate hill with no trees. He saw a wolf just sitting on the snow, on top of the hill. When he looked closely enough he saw two ice blue eyes staring into the sky, not moving their gaze.<p>

Just as Humphrey decided to go to his father, Auron with a gust of the wind, started moving. He slowly started turning, drawing his front paws on the ground, as if painting something on the snow. Not making any sudden movements, Auron moved around the top of the hill. He moved with the wind, groaning snow making only sound. At first slowly, but getting quicker every second he started dancing, rhythmical trampling with his feet. He swiftly and elegantly pivoted in a circle making strange figures. His feet coalesced with snow, long fur ruffled in the air, making him look as if he was dancing in the air. Dark cloud above formed out of nowhere, and immediately started snowing. Very strong wind was blowing making snow to fall aslant. Humphrey had hard time not falling down. But the wind seemed to have no effect on Auron. Snow just swirled around him as he continued his ritual dance. Loud thunder rumbled, as lightning started repeated flashing through the night sky. Humphrey's visibility was rapidly decreasing as it snowed faster every second. Ritual that Auron performed looked as if it was from a bygone age.

With a thrilling conclusion Auron heavily slammed his front paws on the ground, letting out a loud as thunder, sinister roar. Time seemed to slow down drastically. Every single snowflake in long radius around him flashed in icy color, as thousands of thousands Ice shards, which looked like arrows, appeared everywhere in the dark sky. And not a second later those arrows shot in every direction, into the night.

Humphrey just barely managed to hide beneath a fallen tree as swarms of arrows came flying down. Sound of heavy rain, but with waling of frozen trees, as arrows pierced into them. He thought, that it will end soon, but arrows kept on falling. The tree beneath which he was hiding was stronger and bigger than the other but still some arrows pierced almost all the way to Humphrey. So he just closed his eyes and waited. After few minutes, which seemed as hours to Humphrey, the barrage stopped. He got up and looked around. Every inch of ground was covered with Ice shards, many trees fallen down, and the ones which were still up looked like sieves. What Auron did was unbelievable. Humphrey knew, that his father was very strong, but not to this level.

Auron saw his son standing near a fallen tree and looking how to get home, without slicing his paws on the ice. So he went to him, Ice just melting before him, grabbed him up by the scurf and carried home.

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Maybe I could somehow do something similar to that and catch something to eat." Humphrey thought to himself. But he would have to do it tomorrow, because he was too weak now. Auron once told him, that to do something like that, it requires a lot of strength. If you are too weak for it, you could die, without even knowing what happened.<p>

Humphrey just closed his eyes with his family in his mind, hoping for a better future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said, a bigger chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please, tell me what you think.**


	5. What should I fear?

**A/N: Hello. Another chapter is here, I hope you'll enjoy it. By the way, how bad did I screw up in previous chapter? I think, that no reviews means bad chapter, no? Or is it just my mind panicking, that you don't like something? Really, if you do, just tell me. I would be happy to receive criticism. Anyway, up with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>What should I fear?<em>

* * *

><p>The Morning clouds hung low, meeting the mists rising from the river like ghostly dancers. Light sunbeam came upon Humphrey waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes and walked to the river. He surveyed his reflection. The diet of running and infrequent, depressing darkness made him look sickly and thin. He had grown a lot since they left the home cave, but still, no signs of him, being a frostwolf, appeared. Only his eyes were Icy blue, the same as his mother's and father's. Maybe he wasn't one? Or maybe those signs will emerge later?<p>

Even though, there was barely any snow left, cold wind chilled him. After refusing a sudden urge to find some place warm, he submerged his head in water to drive out all sleepiness. He opened his eyes underwater to let freezing cold water make its effect. Though water didn't freeze him or even make him cold. He took his head out of the water, and shook it. Water just flowed off, like of the glass. He was immediately dry afterwards, as if he hadn't submerged his head in first place.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway I should hunt something before I collapse on the ground like a piece of log" Humphrey thought. The thought of some meat made him drool. Dark woods looked scary to him, as if some wolves would jump out of the shadows. Although, he knew that he should have lost trackers already. So he made himself forget his life and move on.

He bent his legs and pressed himself on the ground. Carefully, he started moving towards the trees, looking for any branch or rock that he could trip on. He sneaked into the forest and started scanning for any sight of prey. It seemed strange to him, that he found a scent of a rabbit immediately after started hunting, as it took him so long to do the previous day. Maybe it's just spring doing all the work, after all it was his first spring. His mother once told him that spring brings new life. She taught his main lesson of survival that day. How could he have forgotten all of that?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Humphrey has just opened his eyes, and was sitting in a wide empty den, pressed against a wall. Where his mother and father have went, he didn't know. They were gone few hours, although he already felt lonely.<p>

Snow groaned outside and Humphrey saw his mother returning with a smile on her face. She went to him, and lay down beside him.

"Dear Humphrey, my pride. One day you will be a worthy wolf," his mother said. "I know this is strange, and you can't speak yet, not until you're grown a bit and learned. But you can understand. We don't let you go out just yet because cold winter would claim the fragile body of yours. But do not worry, spring is on her way to kick winter out and when it does, all of the world will be there to explore. It's time to sleep and grow, little Humphrey. Do not worry, we are safe, no one will come here, for father is on guard.

Humphrey felt warm and safe in her presence, and drowsiness started to overcome him. He laid his head in the ground, and closed his eyes. Just then his mother started to sing, and he recognized the rhythm of her tune. He dozed off, lulled by her comforting cadence of the song.

_Listen my son, for now you shall hear_

_Of the only six slayers a wolf must fear._

_First beware Pride, lest belief in one's might_

_Has you discount the foeman who is braving your sight._

_Never envy other wolves their wealth, power, or home_

_For dark plots and plans will bring death to your own._

_Your Wrath shouldn't win, when claws strike your tail_

_Anger kills cunning, which you will need to prevail._

_Hungry is your body, and at time you must feed_

_But Gluttony makes fat wolves, who can't run at their need._

_A hot Lust for glory, power, or mates_

_Leads reckless young wolves to the blackest of fates._

_So take heed of this wisdom, precious son of mine,_

_And long years of wolfhood are sure to be thine._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Humphrey was silently sneaking towards a white dot in the distance. He was downwind, so only way the rabbit to know of approaching danger is to hear it, as he was turned in the word direction to see it. But Humphrey was concentrated not to make any sound. All of his muscles were stained, shifted into a silent crouch.<p>

Few meters away from the rabbit, he stopped and looked at helpless prey. Its life was soon to be over and it couldn't do anything about it. But it's the way of the life.

Humphrey just cleared his thoughts and sprang on the rabbit, claws ahead. He pinned his prey down and quickly bit its throat, instantly killing it. Ending life was easy, but what would he do if it would be a wolf? If it would be Werg? Would he manage to kill him? His stomach growled at sight of food, so he just pushed the thoughts out and started to eat. Meat tasted heavenly to him, as he haven't ate for days.

"It wasn't much, but it should keep me going" he thought. He went to the river to wash the blood off his muzzle. Afterwards, he sat down and watched as the blood flowed downstream. But something wasn't right. It haven't stopped flowing after he pulled out.

Humphrey turned his gaze upstream and saw something floating in the river, slowly coming to him with the stream. All water turned red already, and continued to become redder. As the thing came closer he realized, that it was an incredibly desecrated body. Limbs were broken and turned in weird angles, fur soaked in blood, even in the water, gore where ears used to be. Then, the body turned after hitting an underwater rock and Humphrey caught a sight of wolf's eyes, which were open. Eyes, which reminded him of his past. Eyes of Icy blue colour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Tell me, what do you think happens next? **

**_Albert Einstein ~ "Imagination is more important that knowledge"._ How can you write a great story if you can't imagine?**


	6. The right thing to do

**A/N: Sveiki, or so I would say in Lithuanian Hello. I'm here with another chapter for you to enjoy! So read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The right thing to do<em>**

* * *

><p>Those eyes. Once loving, heart-warming, wise eyes, now staring at him with cold, dead stare, which seemed to look at his soul. The stare made him severely shiver.<p>

His mother, now dead, continued to float down the river. Humphrey shook his head. "No, no, this is just too much. Why!" he bellowed at the sky. "I can't take this anymore! Everyone I loved is now dead! I'm alone, left in this cruel and dangerous world! There's nothing left to live for… There's nothing even left to die for! I just had too much of running and hiding, had too much of this life!

Humphrey turned around and ran to the forest, eyes full of sorrow, anger and regret.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>It was several weeks after he opened his eyes, still at his home. The sun was almost over the horizon, causing long dark shadows to appear in his home cave. His mother and father were admiring the sunset, and the red, orange and yellow strips in the sky.<p>

After some time his father stood up and went to Humphrey. He sat down next to him, and said:

"Listen my son, for now I will tell you the great legend of our race. A long, long time ago, hundreds and even thousands generations before us, when this world was at its beginning, Wolves came to this world. No one knows exactly when and why it happened, but it just did. The great Svitgaard, a wolf of great wisdom and power rose, to be a leader. A leader who helped us adapt to this world, so we could call it home. Everyone was happy, and the time was great.

Then, the age of Ice, which came so unexpectedly, destroyed almost every living being. A great deal of the wolves withdrawn to the south, to look for better place to live, to survive. But many didn't want to leave their home lands, which they lived in all their lives.

Over the years, Ice changed the wolves that survived. And so, the Frostwolves were born. The power of the Ice grew, all the time that they lived in the glaciers. Soon after Frostwolves created capital of the world, high up in the northern glaciers, and called it Theran. Frostwolves soon became the dominant race, and the capital – thriving and mighty city.

After many ages the Felcugas came. The wolves of the Reicalgnea were forced to hide, or go travel to Theran for safety, because they had no chance the hold against those terrible beasts. Theran was soon attacked by massive forces, and held in siege for long. Bloody war was tiring both sides, but the force of Felcugas never seemed to stop.

When the battle seemed to be lost, every Frostwolf gathered and decided to do an ultimate task. They decided to perform a ritual which would kill every Felcuga, but so costly that many decided to stay back. The task was to make Incredible Ice storm, which would wipe anything in its path, even the ones who created it.

And as there was no other way than give up, they created it. The Felcugas immediately lost and were wiped from surface of the earth. Although the war was won, thousands of lives were lost. Only few Frostwolves survived.

But then, when everything seemed to be over, and evil driven out, a wolf named Vronn appeared out of the darkness. He gathered many wolves and convinced them, that Frostwolves were the cause the Felcugas came. And that they might come back in the future if Frostwolves survived. His speech was catchy and quickly spread around. Not even a month had passed when Vronn, with huge numbers of wolves attacked the surviving Frostwolves. Those who fought - died, those who ran – were chased down and killed. The others, who were smart enough to hide from the world, survived. They had hidden in different places of Reicalgnea with hope, to safely come out to the daylight again. To be accepted again. But years passed and nothing seemed to change. Vronn, as if held by some mysterious force, continue to live, never growing old, in an endless search of remaining Frostwolves.

And so we are here, many generations after, in the frozen mountains of the north. We must live, with a hope to survive, with a hope of better future. One day will be free. I know we will.

That, my son, is your past, present and future. Carry your origin with pride, as you are last one of us. Last one of my and your mother's family line at least."

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Humphrey looked at the distance, not seeing anything, except image of his father, telling him, what is the right thing to do.<p>

"Everything is wrong, so wrong. But I must not give up. Yes, I must hold on. I have to fulfill my father's plans. I want to make my family, my race proud. So I must not give up. I must find and kill Vronn. I must avenge my family and everyone who died because of that sick and cruel wolf. I am last one of my kind! So I will act as one! What would become of me if I was to give up! No, I will not give up! I will make Vronn suffer for the crimes he had done." Humphrey cried out loud.

"But first I need to pay my last respects to my mother." He thought, as he turned around and headed for the river. He went to the side of it and looked downstream, but there was nothing there. "Where could she be? I was gone just a few minutes and current isn't even that strong." His thoughts overwhelmed him. He set out running by the side of the river, downstream.

He ran and ran, but he couldn't find the body. The sun was at its highest point, but still there was no sign of her. It was gone. Humphrey stopped and looked at the horizon. The river curved left in the distance and the trees were lighter there.

"Just forget this. I need to hunt and find shelter now." Humphrey whispered to himself. After one last look at the river, he swam over it to the other side and set off for the woods. As he entered them, he crouched to the ground and started searching for prey. As he sneaked forward, he saw big figure in the distance. It looked as deer from his homeland, just bigger and with brown fur. Suddenly, caribou's head shot upward, eyes alert. Regular puffs of air came from his snout. Humphrey looked around - surely he hadn't made so much noise to scare caribou off.

"Intruder!" voice shouted behind him, as he saw four wolves surrounding him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A western mutt? Or just some lone wolf, who wandered to a wrong place? Heh, what do we care? He was trying to hunt our caribou, and that's same as stealing. Do you know punishment for sealing, wolf? A wolf with dark brown fur, and mean looking stare asked.

"I…" muttered Humphrey, looking at the wolves surrounding him. He was scared, but he knew he needs to survive. He needs to distract them and run away.

"Whatever, get him!" shouted the same wolf as before, interrupting his thoughts. The wolves didn't hesitate and jumped on him. But he was ready, and the moment the leaped, he dove under them and charged off to the west, towards the river.

The attackers got outraged and started chasing him. Firstly, they hunted him through the forest, then by the side of the river. They didn't even stop when he crossed the river and ran to the forest.

He ran for ever, as it seemed to Humphrey. But the hunters didn't stop, and didn't seem to get tired. But Humphrey wasn't used to running that long, and so his legs stated hurting, he was breathing heavily.

Just, when he though, he won't make it, he heard a voice.

"Forget him, it's not our territory anymore" one of the chasers said.

Humphrey turned around and saw the wolves walking away. Still scared, that they might change their minds, he backed up few steps. With his back turned, he didn't see a large pit behind him.

He slipped and fell.

My day was long.

Everything is wrong.

Night is my alone.

I'm sure I had enough.

That was his last thoughts, before everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, he fell and the future is unclear. What is going to happen next? Will Humphrey survive? Anyway, what do you think? I know you hate cliffhangers, but please don't hate me because I just love them. But I promise, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please, review. Until next time!**


	7. The vision

**A/N: Hello. New chapter already! Just as I promised. I have been writing mainly dark things till now, but things will change, do not worry. Although I don't say in which way they will change. So here it is, for You. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The vision<em>**

* * *

><p>I hear voices. All around me. Talking, whispering, crying, shouting. Some are friendly, but some bellowing with heart perishing shouts. Who are they? What do they want?<p>

Darkness. It surrounds me, leaving everything sinking in a pitch black sea. Nothing is here. I can't even see my paws. Where am I? How did I get here?

Blood. I can smell blood. The voices disappeared but I can now smell blood. Where did it come from? Is someone hurt? Where is the victim? I want to help, but I can't see anything.

I feel ground. Cold, smooth ground. I try stepping forward, but slip. It's ice! I start sliding, towards the unknown. Slide gets faster each second. But it just goes on and on.

How long will I slide… Everything is dark. No one is here, except me, and my mind. Did I die? Am I in heaven or am I in hell. What's happening?

Everything stopped. I can smell the forest, the sky… It's warm. But I still can't see. I just imagine the place I am in and enjoy it.

The vision changes. Everything starts swirling around. I can see colors now. Green, blue and white. It looks as if I am in a whirlwind. The world just spinning around me. The howling of the wind makes everything look even more dramatic.

Then, it stops. I'm in a forest. It is autumn. Brown leaves, covering the ground and falling of the trees. The tall and leafless ebony trees just standing in a circle around me, the sky is dark with thousands of stars shining. I can see everything as if it would be a shiny summer day. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows the leaves away, the ground splits beneath me and I start falling.

The vision changes again. The shining whiteness all around, blinds me for a few seconds. I can see myself perfectly well, but there is nothing around me, only pure white. No sound, no scent, no feeling except vision.

A majestic figure appears before me. A magnificent looking wolf, with pure white fur and dark blue eyes looks at me, with an understanding stare.

"There are many great things destined for you in the future, but which path you will take is still unknown. Whether you are to become a hero, or a scoundrel of the world, is up to you to decide. Just remember that with great power, comes great responsibility." said the wolf with a clear, proud and strong voice. He looked and sounded different than any wolves I have ever met.

"It is time for you to go. Go back and live your life, Humphrey" as he said that, I felt sharp pain in my head and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Reality<em>

* * *

><p>"Anyone know who is this pup?"<p>

"I haven't seen him"

"Neither did I, but he looks injured. Should we take him to Sarah?"

"I think that he's going to die anyway. Just leave him"

Humphrey opened his eyes and looked at the three wolves standing next to him. He didn't know where he was, not even how he got there. Something had changed, but he didn't know what.

"Oh look, he's awake." One of the wolves exclaimed. Humphrey looked at him. His appearance seemed friendly, so did his eyes.

"Yes, I'm awake" Humphrey answered, although his mind was occupied by single though. 'What the hell?'

"So wolf, who are you and what are you doing in our territory" a brown wolf asked.

"I… I…" muttered Humphrey. He couldn't remember. The wolves looked eagerly at him. Then, he remembered.

"I am Humphrey, but… I can't remember anything else."

"I think you have hit you head pretty hard then" said one of the wolves.

"Yes indeed. Do you think we should take him with us?" the grey wolf asked?

"Maybe, but what if he just lied to get into the territory and spy for the east?" another replied.

"Are you stupid? He's just a pup!" the grey wolf exclaimed again, and turned back to Humphrey.

"Come Humphrey, we'll take you to our pack. The leader will decide what to do with you."

"Thanks… I guess" Humphrey whispered the last part of the sentence to himself.

The three just ran, with Humphrey following. They ran fast, and he quickly got tired, as he wasn't that strong. He tripped almost on every branch and rock, but always got back up, desperately trying to hold up with the three wolves. Although, after a while he stumbled over a branch a hit the ground with a loud crash.

The grey wolf heard Humphrey fall, so he turned around and went to see how he was doing. He found him lying on the ground, unconscious. So he picked him up, and started running directly towards his pack healer, Sarah.

Ten minutes after he arrived to the main dens. As it was midday, many of the wolves were resting and saw him carrying Humphrey. Mutters quickly spread around.

He haven't made it to Sarah's den before Winston came running towards him.

"Candu! What happened? Where did you find the pup?" Winston exclaimed.

"We found him on the western borderline, fallen into that pit. I'm carrying him to Sarah, because he hit his head." he answered.

"Ah yes, ok. Let's go" Winston said and walked with him to the healer.

They found her already waiting for them. She was also grey, but with a white belly and black stripes over the body.

"We have found this pup and he's…"

"Yes I know. Rumors spread quickly. Place him over here please" said Sarah interrupting him.

"Yeah, ok" Candu did as he was asked.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Sarah asked.

Candu sat down, and told how they found him lying on the ground and how he said that he can't remember anything and then hitting the ground again.

"I think that he has retrograde amnesia. It is a loss of access to event and information that was learned before he was injured. What I'm trying to say is that he won't remember anything that happened before. I think, that even if he is from eastern pack he won't know it. Winston, what are you going to do with him?" Sarah asked after inspecting Humphrey.

"I think you're right, he can stay. I'll go to inform pack right away." Winston said and left.

"Candu, you better leave. He needs to rest now." Sarah said after putting some leaves on Humphrey's head.

* * *

><p><em>Meeting rock<em>

* * *

><p>Winston jumped on the big rock, everyone called, the meeting rock, and howled to gather everyone's attention. The wolves started to come from the dens, caves and the forest. Quickly after, a big crowd was sitting beneath, waiting to hear the news.<p>

"You may have heard, that today, near the western borderline a pup was found. He was unconscious, lying in the pit. His name is Humphrey, or so he told us. He experienced memory loss, so I have decided to take him into the pack, as he pose no threat. It is currently unknown if he will remember anything, so this will be as a new beginning to him. Accept and act with him as you would with any other pack member. That will be it." Winston told his speech, and jumped off.

Something was unclear. The pup seemed different, although very faintly. He looked as a normal wolf, but still, it bothered Winston.

"Time will tell, it always does" he thought and went away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something new huh? As you can see, life just got lighter. But is it for long? Will Humphrey remember his parents, his duty? All in all, I hope you enjoyed. Please, review. Thank you, and till next time.**


	8. New life

**A/N: Good morning, if it's morning! These past couple of days I have been fixing mistakes in previous chapters, so you may have noticed update date jumping. Now is the real update! **

**Also, big thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed this story! Biggest of them to Datguy N Disguy and Triple xxXOwnageXxx. The reviews really inspire me on writing, and continuing the story! **

**Enough notes, up with the story! Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New life<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sarah was mixing some herbs on a rock, near her den. She was a pack healer, so this was her duty. It may seem boring to many, but for her, it was more of a hobby than work. Sarah had pure black fur with, only paws and tip of the tail was white. Green eyes contained wisdom of many years.<p>

Her den was at the western side of the main dens. The leader's den was close by, little to the north. Trees around the cave made it a perfect, secluded spot for her. Wolves never came by unless on purpose. There was also a small pond next to the entrance.

Sarah finally made the mixture of crushed leaves and berries. She put in piece of wood and carried it into the den, where her patient, Humphrey was lying. It was three days since Candu brought him here, but he didn't wake up once.

The fall caused brain damage, so no one knew if he would even wake up. At this rate, he would die in a week, so Sarah had to take care of him, best she could.

After putting the herb mixture on his head wound, she scooped some water from the pond with a bowl-looking piece of wood. She clutched his nose, and poured the water into his mouth.

Suddenly, Humphrey opened his eyes and started to cough. Sarah hit him on the back few times and the cough quickly passed.

"Hello Humphrey, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"H…How did I get here? Where am I? Who are you?" Humphrey attacked Sarah with bunch of questions.

"I'm Sarah, the western pack's healer. You are at my den, west of the main dens. Candu brought you here, after finding you in the pit."

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been sleeping for three days straight," Sarah answered.

"Oh… Um… I think I'll just go then, I don't want to trouble you more," Humphrey said looking away, clearly confused.

"Don't worry, you can stay here. Winston accepted you in the pack so you don't have to leave if you don't want. "

"Well… Ok, I guess I can stay, but I won't have anything to do here" Humphrey said, standing up and walking to the pond.

"Winston will find something to keep you busy, once you've healed completely," Sarah reassured him. "I see you can already walk, so I'll just take you to him right now. Follow me"

Sarah walked around the pond, and set off for the leader's den with Humphrey following her.

Humphrey saw that the forest grew very lively, when he was out. Trees were already green with leaves and all of the snow had melted. There were many squirrels in the trees, and sound of singing birds filled the forest. Sweet scent of the nature and fresh air surrounded them, setting a high and happy mood.

Humphrey felt warm and safe here, but emptiness in his mind bothered him. He remembered waking up in the pit, and following few wolves, but nothing before that. "_Ah whatever, past is gone and I have to live with the present. I'm sure that there is nothing important for me to remember anyway"_ he thought.

Humphrey didn't even see how they got to a huge cave. It was on top of a hill with a spectacular view of the territory around.

"Winston, look who have woken up!" Sarah called out.

"Good to see you Sarah," Winston replied. "Hello Humphrey. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, thanks… Umm… sir," Humphrey mumbled.

"I have some more things to do, so if you need me I'll be at my den" Sarah said and walked out.

"You can call me Winston. I just want to ask you some questions," Winston continued, turning back to Humphrey.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok then, what do you remember from your past? Maybe where did you come from or what were you doing in our territory?" Winston asked.

"Sorry, but I can't remember anything that happened before I woke up in that pit. Only my name," Humphrey replied, looking at the ground.

"That's ok, don't worry, but if you remember anything please come tell me. Anyway, you can stay in the pack and live here as if nothing happened. I'll give you a rank after you heal. Also, I'll arrange you a den."

"I… I don't know what to say… You don't even know me although you are so kind. Thank you," Humphrey said with a happy tone.

"I'll be right back," Winston said as he walked out of the den.

Humphrey sat down and looked around the den. It was huge and curving in the back as if a separate room. Walls were from a grey solid rock, same as the top. There was a hole on the top of the wall, letting sun shine in.

Humphrey caught a glimpse of something moving in the back of the den. He turned his head in that direction and saw a most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Her tan colored fur, which sparkled with gold in the sun rays, her marvelous amber eyes and her beautiful slender body made her look like an angel to him. More like a dream than reality.

He just stood there, admiring her, when Winston came back.

"Humphrey, I can see that you have met my daughter, Kate," he said.

"I…" Humphrey dozed off. He shook his head and snapped out of it. "Umm… Hello, I'm Humphrey"

"Hey, I'm Kate," she replied, without breaking eye contact.

"So Humphrey, I arranged you a den. Candu will lead you to it. Also don't forget to come at the feeding ground at midday," Winston said, interrupting Humphrey's thought.

"Oh… Ok thank you, I'll be on my way then," Humphrey replied and went out to Candu, who was waiting for him outside the den.

"Hey Humphrey, it's good to see you made it. Let's go, I'll show you your new den."

"Hey…" Humphrey trailed off, still caught up in thoughts.

"Come on!" Candu nudged him and started walking downwards the hill.

Humphrey just followed without question. As they walked he thought about Kate. He wanted to know more about her and couldn't get her off his mind. The moment he saw her something changed in him.

"Ok we are here," Candu exclaimed when he stopped before a small den. "It's not much but I think it will be alright."

The den was just a fallen tree on a rock making a reasonable shelter from wind and rain. Humphrey inspected that tree was still sturdy, so it wouldn't collapse on him while he slept.

"It is better than nothing," Humphrey said with a smile. "Well then, I'll see you at midday I guess."

"Oh, I will not be there," Candu replied frowning.

"Why not?"

"I got to be on patrol at midday. You know, alpha duties"

"What is an alpha?" Humphrey suddenly asked.

"What, you don't know?" Candu asked, but when Humphrey shook his head he continued. "Well, and alpha is a rank of a wolf, who protects the pack, go on hunts and patrolling the boundaries. Then, there is an omega rank. Omegas are peace-keepers, wolves, who can calm anyone and set high mood. Also there is beta rank. It is a not common thing though, because betas are omegas who were trained to be alphas."

"That means that to be an alpha you need to train?

"You got that right."

"Ah ok, all clear now, thanks Candu."

"See you Humphrey," Candu said, leaving.

Humphrey went into the den and started clearing branches and rocks from the ground. After he cleared most of them, he put bunch of fallen leaves on the ground to make it softer. "_That will do"._ He looked at the sky and saw that he still had about an hour left, so he decided to wash up.

"_Where is that river, I'm sure I saw one on my way here" _Humphrey thought as he searched around. After some wandering he finally found the river. He was surprised that the water wasn't cold to him, as it was only first days of spring. It seemed cool to him so he just bathed a little and got out to dry. But to his surprise, the water immediately flowed of him and he was all dry.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. That wasn't natural. He knew it even if he didn't remember his past. After few tries to get wet again, he got the same result, so he decided to forget it.

Humphrey took few mouthfuls of water and set off for the feeding grounds. They were just a plain clearing with some dens near the sides. Wolves already started to gather, but Humphrey decided to wait for Winston, as he didn't know what to do.

A little while later, he saw Winston with Kate at his side, coming from their den. Humphrey went to greet them.

"Hello Winston, Kate," Humphrey greeted.

"Hello Humphrey, how's your new den? Not too shabby?" Winston asked looking around.

"It's ok, now that I cleaned it a little."

"I'm happy you like it. Anyway, would you like to eat with us?"

"I'd be happy to," Humphrey replied, looking at Kate.

"Ok then, wait here, I'll bring the caribou," Winston got up and went to the side of the grounds, where all caught caribou were put.

Humphrey sat down in uncomfortable silence. He saw that Kate was too shy to start conversation, so he did.

"So, Kate, what rank are you?"

"Me? Oh. I am an alpha" She said clearly proud of herself. "The training starts in a week. What about you?"

"I'm… well… I have no rank. Your father has to give me one, because I can't remember anything of my past," Humphrey answered, looking down, at his paws.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Oh, well, if you want I could show you around sometime?" Kate asked.

"That would be great, because I don't really have anything to do anyway."

"We can go after the meal?"

"Yeah, sure," Humphrey said, when he saw Winston returning with a large piece of caribou.

"Here you go, enjoy," Winston said when he put it down.

After they ate, Winston went away, leaving Kate and Humphrey talking. After resting a bit, they decided to walk around the territory. Kate showed him many nice and beautiful places around the territory, but for Humphrey, nothing seemed to compare to Kate.

They were talking all the time, enjoying each other's company. With nothing else on their minds, they didn't realize as whole second part of the day passed instantly. When Humphrey accidently brought up a subject about time, Kate realized that she was already late to get back home.

"Sorry Humphrey, but I have to go, I am already late. See you tomorrow," Kate bid farewell and sprinted of to her parents den.

"Bye," Humphrey said frowning. He didn't want her to leave.

After watching her run back, Humphrey turned around and slowly walked to his den, thinking of his first day in this pack. It was only one day, but already, so much had happened. Winston was very nice giving him a den, but the best thing of his day was meeting Kate. He liked how she talked, how she acted how she looked.

He finally made it to his den and collapsed on the ground. No more thoughts about the past bothered him. Today was the best day of his life, so he was happy, and fell asleep with Kate on his mind. No nightmares troubled him that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! My longest chapter! Although I can't wait to write future chapters, as I have so much planned out already. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and until next time!**


	9. The cave

**A/N: This! Is! Legacy of Ice. I am NaRDaH and I bring you a new chapter. Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Cave<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose, illuminating everything in its path with warm light. A peaceful and calm morning was disturbed by sounds of waking wolves.<p>

Humphrey woke up and stretched his back. It was very comfortable to sleep in his den, as the leaves bedding made ground soft.

He walked out of his new den and breathed in fresh morning air. Warm breeze ruffled his fur, so he knew that spring was doing her job. All of the forest looked green and beautiful. Colorful buds were on the trees, sounds of small animals filling the atmosphere.

'_A new day. A new life.' _thought Humphrey, although thing occupied his mind - Kate. He was desperate to see her as soon as possible, so he looked around and set off to Winston's den.

He was deep in thought as he trotted through the forest, so he could not see a tan ball of fur coming directly at him.

Humphrey slammed into Kate so unexpectedly, that he lost his balance immediately and fell to the ground with a small yelp, but also knocking Kate down.

"Kate..? What are you doing here? asked Humphrey still dazed from the impact and surprised with the unlooked-for meeting.

"Hey Humphrey, I was looking for you," Kate happily replied.

"Well… Um… That's great" mumbled Humphrey with astonishment in his voice.

"I wanted to show one more place, that I forgot about yesterday."

"Oh, ok, but what about breakfast?"

"We can eat afterwards. Hunting party caught more caribou than usual, so there will definitely be left some for us."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Humphrey said standing up and waiting for Kate to start walking. "So, what's the place you want to show me?"

"It is called the Ario cave. My mother used to tell stories about it. She said that it's leftovers of what used to be ancient Frostwolves temple."

"What are the Frostwolves?" asked Humphrey, completely lost, but also deeply fascinated by the name.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Kate, forgetting his question.

"Well, maybe I did know it, but I can't remember"

"Oh, sorry… I forgot about that. Well, the stories tell that Frostwolves are legendary ancestors of normal wolves. It is said that they were much bigger and stronger and had some kind of powers. They could control Ice or something. The Ario cave contains different painting on the walls and also cultural heritage."

The trees were constantly getting thicker and all of the forest went darker as they moved on. The warmth was replaced by coldness and it seemed that all life had disappeared somewhere.

"Here we are," Kate interrupted silence, mentioning towards a light clearing in the distance. When they got closer, Humphrey saw many fallen trees and dead grass all around surrounded by dark and a few frosted trees. Ground was cold and dark, slightly stinging his paws.

He saw a wide cave entrance in one side of the clearing. Cave was dark and went into the small hill it was in. The rock of the opening was dark and mossy, creating timorous atmosphere.

"It looks as moody as ever," Kate said, looking at the entrance.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in there? It doesn't look so very tempting," Humphrey said concerned.

"Of course it is," Kate answered and went in.

"Kate, wait up!" Humphrey didn't want to go, but followed her.

He caught up with her and started looking around. At first the cave was dark, but as they ventured deeper, it somehow got lighter and he finally could see where he was. They made a turn and entered a huge hall.

It looked scary as well as majestic. There were columns by the sides, with high arches at the top. There were paintings everywhere - on the ceiling, on the walls. The paintings showed different scenes from wars or events. Every single one of them contained Frostwolves. In some, there were strange creatures, in other - places or creations. The paintings had pure Ice frames, although much of it was crumbled.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kate asked rhetorically.

Humphrey couldn't speak – he was so caught up with magnificence of the place.

They finally got to the end of the hall, just to find a new corridor leading further into the hill. This was quite different than the last one. It was all dark with red toned walls. Scary sculptures, of what seemed to be terrific beasts with horns and black eyes.

"What are these?" Humphrey exclaimed, looking at lifeless black eyes.

"These are beasts, monsters called Felcugas. They were biggest enemies of Frostwolves in the Old times. Nobody knows how they made these sculptures, although it seems to be somehow curved from the stone" Kate signified.

And finally they reached the end of last hall to find some kind of huge ancient mechanism. It was a half dug in Ice sphere. It was all dirty with mud, but Humphrey could still see dots of dark blue beneath. The sphere generated a lot of coldness and after a while he started having chills running up his back. Humphrey unconsciously stood near Kate and slightly leaned against her. Humphrey was too interested in the sphere to see Kate looking at him.

Kate was a little surprised by Humphrey's actions, but didn't say anything, as she was enjoying it. Humphrey seemed different than anybody in his pack, although she didn't know why.

"Kate, look at this!" Humphrey said almost shouting. He was looking on strange set of holes and rises on back side of the sphere.

It surprised Kate even more. She didn't know about such thing and it was overlooked by everyone, but Humphrey found it in seconds.

"I wonder… What if I do this?" he said, putting both his paws in the holes.

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed through the hall. The sphere started spinning slowly and the platform on which they and the sphere were standing on let out a loud wail and started moving down, with more cracking noise. Thick dust shrouded them.

Humphrey crouched down next to shivering Kate.

"What the hell is happening!" he shouted out through crumbling noise.

"I don't know, you must have triggered some kind of mechanism!" Kate shouted back.

The moment, when Kate answered, the platform hit the ground and stopped. Sound quickly died out, and it was deadly quiet again.

Humphrey stood up and looked around. It was dark but he could see the outline of the walls. They were in a massive cave, standing on top of stone stairs.

He went to the side of them and accidently stepped on a pressure plate. Suddenly, fire light up on both sides of the stairs, and started quickly moving down in lines. Shortly after, the fire surrounded the middle area by a big circle.

In the center of the cave, there was an Ice table, with some kind of artifact floating in the air above it.

Humphrey trotted down the stairs to the table and examined the thing on it. It was piece of Ice with a form of snowflake. The snowflake glowed with a cold blue color, engulfing Humphrey with shadow and blue light mix.

Caught with curiosity, he hopped on the table and touched the artifact. Immediately, the snowflake let out blinding flash and dark blue rays went out of it and flowed into Humphrey's chest.

Humphrey's vision faded a little, and all he could see, was the rays flowing into him, while everything else was black. "This is our gift for you, use it wisely" a cold voice of thousand voices whispered.

"Humphrey, no!" was all he could hear, before sharp pain stung him in the head and he fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Kate ran to him as fast as she could. He was lying on top of an empty table. She picked him up and carefully put him on her back. Weighted down by Humphrey's weight Kate slowly carried him away from this mysterious place.

Although Kate didn't see it, she was sure something bad had happened to Humphrey and she was scared for him.

She went back to the platform and put her paws in same place Humphrey did and expected the platform to go up. But nothing happened. She put her paws in it one more time, just to get same effect. After several different tries she decided to put Humphrey's paws in. This time, the platform immediately started rising and quickly was at the top.

Once she was out of the Ario cave, Kate set out directly to her parents. It was quite a way to go, but she knew that she must get help for Humphrey.

Slowly, she walked through the woods, dragging Humphrey. She wasn't strong – she hadn't even started alpha school yet, so she got tired very quickly.

Her body screamed from tiredness and her legs ached terribly, but she kept on moving.

The trees got lighter, and sound filled the forest again. She was not far away from home, but she couldn't take it anymore. Her vision blurred as she fell down, with Humphrey on her back.

The last thing she could see was someone's legs coming at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you and till next time.**


	10. Something new

**A/N: First of all, I want to say sorry for not uploading for a while. That's because I was in Austria for a week snowboarding. I kind of expected to have Wi-Fi there, but sadly it wasn't available. Had a good time in the frozen mountains… just like in my story, and got many new ideas.**

**Secondly, I wanted to say these few things in the previous chapter, but forgot because of my eagerness to upload.**

**Anyway, here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something new<strong>_

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up and found himself sleeping in an unknown and strange den on a comfortable leaf bed. He got up, but his legs bent and he fell down to the ground. His whole body hurt, probably from that strange event the day before.<p>

After few unsuccessful tries to stand up he gave up and looked around, notifying his surroundings. He noticed something in the back of the dark den and crawled to inspect. To his surprise, Kate was lying near the wall. She looked so beautiful with dawn rays falling over her, so peaceful, so… lovely.

'_How did we get here? What happened to Kate?' _thought Humphrey.

"Hey Kate, wake up" he said nudging her and hoping she would wake up. She didn't so he lied down next to her.

And so, he waited for her to wake up, as he didn't want to leave her alone.

The sun rose up, and the midday came, but Kate still slept peacefully. When Humphrey started to get a little nervous, he heard a cracking noise outside. He turned his head to the entrance and saw a wolf coming at them. However, Humphrey didn't see any detail as the sun shun directly behind him, making him look black and scary. Shivers went down his back, as the wolf approached closer.

Humphrey somehow found strength and managed to stand in a defensive position over Kate.

"Ah I see you have woken up" exclaimed the wolf. He sounded very old, but still calm and strong. "Come with me young one."

"What have you done to Kate?" Humphrey felt the need to stand up and protect her. She was somehow important to him.

"Do not worry, she'll be fine. As long as you come with me of course" the old wolf simply replied.

Humphrey unwillingly followed him. Once out of the cave, he saw, that they were near a huge lake, between the mountains. There still were a lot of snow high up in them, but down below, near the den air wasn't cold – it was more of refreshing.

They walked to a little plain area with an unobstructed view to the mountains and the lake. The old wolf sat down and gazed to the lake, where water beautifully reflected sunlight, creating a silvery glow. Humphrey followed his example and also sat down on the soft grassy ground.

He waited for him to speak but he didn't, although Humphrey was a little afraid to ask anything. Ten minutes, half an hour, one hour passed, but the wolf still sat, in same position, not saying anything, his eyes not moving.

At first Humphrey had many questions, and waited for him to speak, but as time passed, his thoughts slowly cleared. The tiredness slowly went away, leaving the feeling of warm breeze on his fur. So he just sat there, enjoying the view.

After few more hours, the old wolf finally turned around and looked at Humphrey.

"I have many names, but you can call me Gravios" he said after a while. "You know the worth of the patience. That is definitely something, not many wolves know at your age"

Now that Humphrey looked closely enough, he noticed Gravios having same blue eyes as he did. His fur was dark brown making an awkward contrast with his eyes.

"Your name is Humphrey if I'm right and you are a Frostwolf."

"Wh...What?" Humphrey stammered. That was totally unexpected and also made Gravios look crazy. Surely he didn't believe in such stories?

"I felt a deep disturbance in the world. Something had happened, something extraordinary. You two, I found heading from the Ario temple. It couldn't be coincidence. I know you absorbed the Ario crystal. You are a Frostwolf."

"It…It can't be. That's just the stories. I don't even look like a Frostwolf."

"That's because you are still young, as the marks appear only at certain age. You still have long years ahead as a normal wolf." Gravios clarified. "It may be hard to believe, but you have to. The stories are as real as anything you can see around. The Frostwolves ruled the world once, but time has erased the truth from the memories."

"How can I know, you're not lying?" Humphrey asked.

"You can't, but you have to. Try to think of anything unusual that happened to you."

The only thing he could remember was the strange acting of the water around him. Humphrey thought Gravios might explain it to him and told him the memory. Gravios's reaction was quite different than Humphrey thought it would be – he was shocked.

"That is hard even for the strongest Frostwolves, and you do it mindlessly. You are not an ordinary wolf, and you have not an ordinary future ahead of you. I can sense it!"

"You talk like you know everything about Frostwolves. How can you know all of it?" Humphrey asked. Somehow, he was suspicious about Gravios.

"When you are my age, I'm sure you will know even more." Gravios simply answered and started walking towards the lake. "Come, I want to see what you can do."

Humphrey felt both, scared and excited. So suddenly his short new life after the accident, changes in a most unexpected way possible.

'_Is it true? Am I really a Frostwolf? Maybe I would know it right now, if not that cursed accident' _Humphrey thought, when he followed Gravios.

Suddenly, a question popped in his head.

"Could I ask what and why, have I absorbed in that so called temple?"

"The Ario crystal. It is one of the most valuable items in this world, although it has dark and dangerous past around it whatsoever. Many sought it, but few have succeeded. But the power of crystal was too strong to control and consumed the minds of the disturbers. How could you absorb it, I do not know. But what I do know is that things like this usually have a purpose. From what I have heard, I can say, that darkness is slowly descending upon the world and terrible things are thought to happen in the years to come" Gravios answered in deep thought. "Ah, what am I speaking? Don't worry about all of that, as the future is always unpredictable, so it might change countless ways, before you even get to it."

Humphrey wanted to know more, as Gravios hasn't directly answered any of his questions. Just when he opened his mouth to speak, Gravios silently shook his head.

Silence once again fell upon the two wolves, as they walked towards the lake. After few minutes, they reached a small sandy bay of the lake. Gravios took a narrow path that led to an islet in the middle of the lake. It didn't look safe for Humphrey to walk on the wet as the sand that might sink down anytime, but as he had no other choice, he followed. He took a first careful step and realized that this wasn't so bad after all. The water was warm, and the sand was solid enough to hold his weight. He followed Gravios footsteps and quickly got to the other side.

In the middle of the sandy islet was a small clearing surrounded by short trees. Wind was stronger here, thus rustling the leaves around, making a peaceful environment.

Gravios went to the middle and sat on a small smooth rock. He closed his eyes, silently exhaling the air from his lungs.

"Humphrey, come and sit here" Gravios said and when Humphrey did it, he continued "Now, relax. Let your mind go blank and let your body loosen up. Close your eyes and try to feel what is around you. Feel the smooth earth beneath your paws, feel the chilly wind and air ruffling your fur, feel the warm sun rays falling upon you. Try to listen to the gentle sounds of the nature and when you think you have heard them all, come and tell me."

Humphrey carefully eyed Gravios as he walked away. The old wolf seemed strange to him. Any question that he posed Gravios, came back with a strange and mysterious answer. No explanation, no reason was given, why should he do it. Although he felt that Gravios didn't mean any harm to him and Kate as he could have already done anything to them earlier.

Then, everything went silent.

Humphrey relaxed all of his muscles and cleared his mind, just as he did when he tried to sleep. A first he was surrounded by emptiness, but then he started to feel the nature around him, the warm light falling upon his fur. He could hear the beautiful sounds of the spring wildlife, could smell the revitalizing young grass in the clearing. Sweet scent of pine trees around caught him, as well as the refreshing air of the mountains.

Suddenly, he felt vulnerable, small little dot in the world unfolding before him. Unconsciously, he strained his muscles and went back to his mind. Although, when he remembered what Gravios told him, he slowed his breathing until he relaxed again, so he could listen and hear again.

But this time, something had changed. Even with his eyes closed he could see an unclear blue object in front. '_That must be my mind doing tricks' _Humphrey thought, but again concentrated on the feeling.

The object shifted and now he could tell it was the same icy snowflake as before. Scared of the unknown, Humphrey opened his eyes and realized that everything was happening inside his mind.

After calming down a little, and caught with curiosity he again closed his eyes. The snowflake once again appeared, surrounded by total blackness.

A new instinct started to gnaw him, encouraging into trying to reach the snowflake. Humphrey tried to reach it by sticking his paw in front of him, but as nothing seemed to happen he put it down.

His mind seemed to change, longer he stared into the artifact. Humphrey felt an invisible force push him and he somehow touched the snowflake with his mind. The moment it happened, his mind seemed to explode in blue color. Through the slight pain, he felt as if he was dropped and submerged into cold water. Sounds of crashing water, breaking ice and strong howling of the wind surrounded him.

Just as suddenly the outburst had started, it disappeared. Shocked, Humphrey got back onto his feet and looked around. He was sitting in the same place, except now it was dark, thousands of blue stars and the silvery moon shining upon the clearing. The full moon was high up in the sky, meaning that Humphrey was lying there for many, many hours.

Humphrey felt extremely tired, as if he would have been running for the whole day, and didn't even try to walk back to Gravios. He just lay down in the same place and closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

'_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river, and it made me complete' _

The words were forming in his head, when he thought about an unbelievably extraordinary day. After a while his mind cleared and his muscles relaxed.

And so, he went to sleep, thick shadows of the night creeping and dancing their ethereal dance around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I want to say sorry for not uploading for a while. I had a lot of catching up to do at school this week, as I have missed the previous week. But don't worry I should be uploading more frequently in the future. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think, and till next time.**


	11. Reality, dream and desire

**A/N: You know, telling "hello" in the start of author notes in every chapter gets a little boring. But, how should I start the chapter then? Oh, I got one: So, we meet again. **

**I have no idea why I wrote that, but that's how I am. So never mind my random talks (You probably don't read this anyway), just go with the story.**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality, dream and desire<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hail... Hail… Hail the Fire… The Fire… Hail the Fire" a whisper like the wind echoed through a dark forest.<p>

It seemed that everything was in black and white. No color or light. Every single tree was leafless, dry branches sticking out to the starless black sky.

Heavy breathing in the distance broke the deadly silence. A wolf was sprinting through the woods as fast as he could, steady puffs of air coming from his muzzle. Frozen and dried leaves were shattering and flying high up in the air, as his paws kept slamming the ground. His fur soaked with blood, was all messy and tangled.

The wolf was exhausted. His legs hurt, he felt dizzy. For too long he has been running. His tired legs kept tripping on the fallen branches, barely managing to hold his ground. That was, until eventually tripped on, yet another, branch. This time he fell and rolled into a tree, releasing a small yelp when he hit the trunk.

When the wolf heard a ferocious and deep snarl, he tried his best to stand up, but his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. And so, he waited for what was about to come.

A foul and bitter smell filled his nose made his eyes water, when a terrible monster appeared from the darkness and sprang on him. The wolf didn't have any chances of escaping, as he was pinned to the ground.

The creature shook its horny head, making its crimson red scales rattle. The abyss black eyes, those death-like eyes, devoid of all emotions stared at the wolf's icy blue eyes with terrifying and deep glare. The wolf couldn't growl, couldn't struggle, he couldn't even move a muscle – it seemed that someone had shackled him with invisible chains.

"You shall pay for what you've done! Arean ro niansif!" the creature growled, as it raised its long, razor sharp claws, and got ready to strike.

* * *

><p><em>The Western pack<em>

* * *

><p>It has been three days. Three long and terrible days since that traitorous dog, Humphrey, kidnapped his daughter. That was the only possible explanation Winston could think of. The Ario cave was at the western part of the territory, so eastern wolves surely weren't involved.<p>

He should have known that Humphrey was an enemy in first place. But the pup seemed so nice and polite. He seemed to be a good wolf. But now… Now Winston wanted to team Humphrey limb from limb and feed the remains to carnivorous birds, for possibly hurting his beloved daughter, Kate.

"Winston, could you send another searching party?" Eve said with a depressed voice, as she sat in the entrance to their den and gazed at the dawn.

Winston looked at her for a while, sadness on his muzzle.

"I told you, I cannot. Three searching parties are already sent. Sending one more would leave territory undefended and wolves hungry. Trust me when I say, I want that dog to suffer as much as you do, but we also have to think for the pack." He replied frowning. He regretted to think like that, but it was the sad truth.

Winston stood up and walked out of the den, gentle morning wind greeting him. The scent of spring strongly reminded him of his childhood. How he used to play in the water, how he used to run around in the forest with his friends. Those were the best of his life. As if complete opposite, these past couple days were the worst. As if Kate's disappearance weren't enough, there was trouble with eastern wolves. They started invading their territory and stealing their caribou.

As he silently walked towards the meeting point with eastern pack, many of his wolves followed him without a word. Winston had already told the announcement the day before, so everyone knew about this. Although he didn't ask for any escort – everyone came here by their own will. Everyone was eager to hear the news.

More and more wolves joined him, when he walked through the feeding grounds. When he was near the end of the western territory, there was almost every wolf of his pack.

Although the day was warm and beautiful, no one was happy. Everyone shared the same dreary mood. They weren't even a little happier, when they heard tuneful songs the birds were singing.

Finally, they reached the valley where the meeting was about to happen. Just as they got to the place, they saw eastern wolves, emerging from dark woods.

Winston calmly waited, as the eastern pack leader, Tony, lead his wolves. Eventually they reached the valley and sat down before the western wolves. Tony walked to the front of his wolves.

"It's good to see you're alright,_ Tony_" Winston said as he did the same.

"Yes indeed, I feel better than ever now, thanks for asking. So, what brings you here, my old friend?"

"I think you know the answer."

Tony looked at him with astonished expression.

"Clearly, I do not."

"Don't play tricks with me Tony, I know about your wolves hunting in my territory. Do not even try to deny it!" Winston said louder. He was a little annoyed by Tony's persistence.

"Are you accusing me of betraying packs law? I never even thought about breaking it, but you dare to defile me and my pack's honor! Maybe you should examine the facts yourself, before accusing others! When you get real evidence of anything meet me again. Meeting dismissed!"

Winston was shocked to what Tony said and was about to turn around and go back, when he saw Tony secretly gesturing him to stay. When everyone dispersed, Winston walked to Tony and sat down in front of him.

"What else do you want?

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. There are strange things happening in the world. I saw many unknown groups of wolves traveling through the forest. I talked to one of them and got some interesting information. A strange rumor is passed around of a new Frostwolf in this world." Tony replied with a calm voice.

"And you believed him? That is just a story for kids! What's more important, they were crossing my territory."

Winston looked to the horizon as he said that. The news bugged him a lot. A lone wolf once in a year was a surprising occurrence, not talking about groups of wolves. He raised his eyes up and looked at Tony.

"Tony, maybe you have seen my daughter by any chance? I think she was kidnaped." He asked, voice full of sorrow.

"No I haven't, sorry. But I'll keep my wolves on lookout for her."

"Thank you my friend. I'm sorry I accused you before."

"Don't worry about that; you couldn't have known. I have to go now - don't want to keep the pack waiting. I hope I see you soon." Tony said and walked away.

"Goodbye" Winston said, also turning around.

The western wolves were already long gone, so Winston started slowly walking home. But just as he entered the forest he heard a loud, distorted in agony howl.

He burst out running towards the sound. Although being an old wolf, he still could run quite fast, and so he got there in few minutes. It was just an empty clearing, no scent or sight of someone. Although he noticed dried blood on the ground, broken twigs and branches – all of it showing the signs of battle.

Then he heard a slight exhaling sound in the brushes before him. Winston tore them with his claws, quickly removing the obstacle, revealing incredibly injured wolf.

"What happened? Who did this?" he exclaimed.

The wolf mumbled something in response too quietly to hear. So Winston leaned down closer to him and asked the questions again.

Winston froze with fear, when the wolf's head turned and he saw empty eyeholes filled with gore, blood dripping all over his muzzle.

"They're coming"

* * *

><p><em>The lake in the mountains<em>

* * *

><p>"Humphrey… Humphrey. Humphrey!"<p>

A distant and faint voice seemed to call him from high above. It tried to pull him out of the darkness he was lying in. Although he refused to give up, the quaint images started to fade and were quickly evanesced.

Then he heard the same soft and angelic voice as before.

"Gravios, how long is he going to be like this? You said he would wake up soon."

"Whether he wakes up or not is all up to him. This battle he must fight alone."

Humphrey could now feel his body, could feel the solid ground beneath. The darkness was completely vanquished now and he was back in his mind.

He mumbled something and opened his eyes only to be surprised with a hug from Kate.

"Hey Kate, how are you?" Humphrey said as he returned the hug and stood up.

"More importantly, how are you? I thought something bad happened!" exclaimed Kate as she intently looked into his icy blue eyes.

"I think I'm fine, just had a weird dream. By the way, how long have I been lying here?" he asked, although he already knew the answer, because the sun was setting down already.

"I… I don't know. I, myself, woke up a few hours ago. "

"Wait… If its sunset right now and…" Humphrey trailed off quickly calculating in his mind. "You slept for about 2 days straight!"

Gravios who was also standing near them got a little annoyed and decided to leave. A small islet with three wolves weren't a great place for an old wolf to relax and think.

"When you're done here come talk to me. I'll be in the clearing by the lake."

Humphrey watched as Gravios walked away. The sun shining near the horizon made his fur glow in strange color and his long and creepy shadow move quaintly, as if it was a living being itself.

His appearance wasn't what surprised Humphrey. It was his behavior. The way he acted when subject of Kate sleeping for a long time was mentioned. Or any other times when any question was given.

His thoughts were broken when Kate called him for third time and he found himself staring blankly into one dot before him.

"Umm, sorry, I plunged into reverie."

"I'm scared Humphrey. We are in unknown lands definitely far from home, and this strange wolf. Did he bring us here? Because the last thing I remember is how I fell to the ground from exhaustion near the feeding grounds."

"I don't know, but something tells me that we must trust him, no matter how he acts. He seems to know more than we could think of. Don't worry about the past and live this day" Humphrey said and hugged Kate to comfort her.

"But what about my parents? They must think I was kidnapped or hurt." She quietly said, looking down.

"We can go there now, but I really want to stay for a while and get to know Gravios little more. You can go if you want, but I have to stay."

"Well, I guess I could stay too, if you promise to leave in 3 days." Kate said, happy that she found a solution.

"Ok, I promise" Humphrey approved giving a warm smile.

Kate turned around and gazed into the beautiful sunset. The sun's rays colored the sky with a red tint and made the lake glister as a diamond. It all mixed together made a perfect natural mosaic.

"I've never seen a sunset as beautiful as this one." Kate stated. "Come on, let's go swimming!"

She didn't wait for Humphrey's response and bounded to the shore of the lake. The moment she got near the water she jumped high in the air dove into it. When she resurfaced, she mentioned Humphrey to come there also. The pure joy seemed to flow directly from her, and caught him, so without hesitating he ran to her and jumped in.

They started splashing, wide smiles on their faces. The splashes, moving around and the sound, made them look as if they were dancing, pure happiness spread in both of them.

Time passed quickly and the moon rose high above. But it didn't seem to stop them. Humphrey made a swift turn and slammed his paws on the water, making such a huge wave that Kate got drenched to the bone.

Kate looked at Humphrey for a while and then started laughing till the tears started falling down her muzzle. Humphrey also was also laughing from happiness. Nothing troubled him that moment. It was the new best day in his entire life.

They got out of the water and lay down on the sandy shore. They both were completely worn out, so wasn't even a though about going to Gravios.

"Thank you Humphrey" Kate said and gave a quick lick on Humphrey's cheek.

She quickly fell asleep, leaning against Humphrey. He quickly got drowsy and also fell asleep, sharing body heat with Kate through the chilly night.

If the moon could cry, it would have right then. The sight of two young wolves lying next to each other on a small isle between the majestic mountains was not an everyday occurrence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading my new longest chapter. Why it took so long to update you may ask. Well, I put a lot of effort into the chapters. I search non-stop for new phrases and quotes, and try to make the story as entertaining as possible. A review from You would be the greatest appreciation I could receive. Till the next time.**


	12. Unexpected changes

**A/N: No I'm not dead.**

**So nothing new here, except a new chapter. Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected changes<strong>_

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly, even though the sun rose quite late here, as the mountains blocked the east side of the horizon. Yellow rays fell upon Humphrey and Kate unblocked by a cloudless blue sky. A new, wonderful day dawned, raising all life with it.<p>

Humphrey stirred and woke up from an incredible good sleep. He felt rested but still a little sleepy, so he decided to take a quick swim. The water was fresh and cool, just enough to wash away his drowsiness. But it still flowed straight off him, even though he submerged his whole head.

After a little thought, Humphrey took a deep breath, dove in the water and started swimming down. He was reluctant to open his eyes, but after he did, he realized that he could clearly see everything around. The water didn't even sting his eyes a little.

The lake didn't look as much but beneath the surface it was tremendous but also abysmal and awfully deep. Humphrey couldn't even see the bottom of it. Many caves and tunnels scorched the underwater cliffs. Strange rocky formations were everywhere to be seen together with beautiful and very different from anything he ever saw, fauna.

Humphrey quickly dove up, took few quick inhales and continued his exploration beneath. Swimming was very easy and didn't require much energy, so he could stay under the water for prolonged periods of time.

He swam little by little across the lake, eyeing interesting places and fishes, emerging time to time, to catch his breath. After a while, he thought it was enough and was turning back, when he saw one more thing. Sun rays revealed an enormous cave, which was hidden by the shadows before.

After studying it a little Humphrey saw, that it led deep into mountains and would probably be hard if not impossible to venture into it. _'I'll go there next time maybe,' _he thought after he emerged again. But then he noticed that the sun was already high up in the sky. '_Damn, I haven't even noticed I spend so much time getting here. I must go back to Kate; she must be wondering where am I now'_.

Humphrey got to the islet at midday. He got out of the water and didn't even mind the wet – it rolled off his fur as easily as it ran down stone. Although, once he was out, he felt a little weird – as if the water wanted him back and slightly pulled him. After shook the thoughts out and looked around, he noticed that Kate was nowhere to be seen.

"Kate?" he called out and walked into the middle of the islet. When he didn't hear an answer, he called out again, but got the same results.

'_She must have gone to Gravios when she noticed I weren't there,' _he thought and started going to the clearing Gravios was usually in.

Few minutes after, he reached the place. But to his surprise no one was there. No scent or sound of them. _'Maybe Kate's in the den?'_

He quickly trotted towards the den. Relief spread over him, when he heard familiar voices in the den and found them eating.

"Humphrey, where have you been?" exclaimed Kate when she saw him standing in the entrance of the den.

"I swam to the other side of the lake," answered Humphrey.

"You could have at least told me, you were going somewhere."

"I could have, but I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully," Humphrey defended, looking at the juicy spring Caribou's meat. He started to drool as he looked at it – he was so very hungry.

"What are you waiting for? Join us," said Gravios, when he heard Humphrey's stomach growl.

"With pleasure!" answered Humphrey and started vigorously tearing the meat.

After the meal, he licked his muzzle clean and turned to Gravios.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you in private; pray leave us Kate."

Kate looked at Gravios suspiciously and reluctantly left.

"What did you do?" Gravios asked, after studying Humphrey for a while.

"I've already told you. I swam to the other side of the lake" answered Humphrey, confused from the question. Something seemed strange with Gravios' stare, though he did not know what.

"I meant two days ago, when I told you to listen to the nature. What happened then?"

Humphrey easily remembered what did happen that day, as if it was just an hour ago. He glimpsed the den entrance and retold everything, adding every detail.

Gravios' sullen expression didn't change till the moment he mentioned touching the snowflake. It seemed that something clicked in him, when he heard it. His eyes widened, ears shot straight up and he started staring into one spot, whole body frozen.

Humphrey was about to ask what happened, but Gravios suddenly started talking.

"How…? But that's impossible… Not at his age… It must be true then… Too dangerous…." Gravios frantically walked around, mumbling strange things, paying no attention to Humphrey.

Humphrey, on the other hand, started slowly backing out of the den. Gravios seemed to have gone crazy – speaking with himself, bumping into den walls and sometimes, randomly shouting something. That was definitely not normal.

Humphrey was about ten meters away from the cave, when Gravios suddenly stopped and looked at him, same crazy expression written on his face.

"Must… Not… Leave… Too... Important" rasped Gravios.

They were staring at each other for a few uneasy seconds, which seemed to slow down drastically. Humphrey read definitely not very friendly emotions in the brown eyes in Gravios' face. He stepped back, lowering his head and hugging the ground. The pose failed to mollify the wolf, who came forward in a rush.

Humphrey turned and ran not as a feint, but with all his might. He headed directly towards the clearing where Kate was waiting, and came there in seconds. Gravios, more animated than Humphrey had ever seen him stayed closely behind, driven on by fury, born of unknown madness.

"Run Kate, run!" he shouted, closing the distance between him and Kate.

"What…" she stopped asking when she saw Gravios charging at them, rage in his eyes.

Humphrey just nudged Kate and they started running, towards the south. They ran the dense woods, Humphrey in front of Kate clawing his way through. Gravios surely was bigger, so he might get stuck in there…

He heard a rustle and crack behind him. Gravios easily went through all the bushes, barely scratched. With his line of defense shattered, Humphrey turned to a valley between the enormous mountains.

Gravios made a chase of it, following Humphrey south west and into the unknown lands. Once the chase reached the mountains, Humphrey saw what was on the other side. Tundra stretched to the horizon. No trees, just hard dirt and few bushes. So he and Kate fled into what Gravios would not consider to be hunting territory. Whatever madness drove the old wolf behind them, it would perhaps be content with chasing him into a wasteland.

A few hours run convinced him otherwise.

Perhaps if Humphrey was more used to running long distances, he could have out-ran the old wolf, but he only kept a little ahead of Gravios. Kate was doing a little better. After a while Gravios shrank to a black dot behind them, but as they relaxed a little he gained steadily after that. Humphrey and Kate were also forced to slow down a little so they wouldn't wear out completely. But the addled Gravios seemed too old a hunter to give up the chase without the kill at the end of it.

Even darkness, when it came, was not enough. A bright moon lit the dry ground enough for them to see where they were going. Gravios sometimes jumped for them, jaws agape. Again and again, through a desperate use of his legs, Humphrey forward whenever Gravios attacked. His whole body was a long rope of agony, his legs a rack of flame. They did not dare to fight Gravios – he surely was a better fighter than two young wolves who hadn't even started their training yet. Running was their only option. But it didn't have to be a directionless run.

Humphrey saw the edged of the tundra and a large pit in the distance. He caught up with Kate and whispered the new plan.

They split up, Kate went around the pit to wait for him, and Gravios still followed him. Humphrey led Gravios a few circles before heading for the pit. He gathered his last strength and leaped just at the last moment. Again, time slowed down, when he flew over and landed on the other side, Kate catching him.

Gravios wasn't that lucky as he didn't see the pit. He stumbled and fell down, roaring in outrage. Wind whistled and Humphrey heard a loud resounding thump and a long and agonizing scream.

He went to the ledge again and saw Gravios curled in a ball.

"Gravios…?" he called out.

Gravios looked up at Humphrey with a confused look.

"Humphrey! What happened? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember? You chased me and Kate all the night. We couldn't run away," Humphrey answered with tired voice.

"I chased? I thought I was long past running," Gravios said, trying to right himself, then falling back with a groan. "Well, I'll never run again."

"I'm sorry for what I've done, I had a lapse," he continued looking and the blood trickling on the ground. "You might want to leave now, but please listen carefully, for I will tell you two things."

"Yes?"

"When time comes and you will need help, head to the Summer's End island. And when everything will seem to be over, go to the cliffs of En-rilrak and open the gates by showing your true self."

"What?" confused said Humphrey. He didn't understand a bit of what Gravios told him. But the answer never came. The old head, crowned with spots of white fur, dropped. Humphrey could not hear a heartbeat.

His body felt heavy, and his legs buckled. Few tears wetted his eyes and dropped to the ground. This wasn't right. Mainly every day something bad and strange happened.

Humphrey's thoughts were broken, when somebody hugged him. He turned his head and saw Kate. That was the moment when he realized, that she was his only friend. Only five days had passed, since he joined the western pack, but already so much had happened. She didn't abandon him in Ario cave, wasn't afraid of what was happening in the islet and ran with him from Gravios.

"Thank you Kate," he said hugging her back.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me. Many would have ran away, but you didn't."

"That's because you are my friend," Kate smiled. "So, what now?"

"We should probably find water and a safe place to stay for the night. I mean, who knows what lurks in this wasteland." Humphrey answered, looking around. "And also, if we can't find something soon, I'll just fall asleep while standing; I'm so worn out."

"There should be water and shelter in that forest," said Kate, looking at the woods.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, what about Gravios. Will we just leave him there?"

"I'm too tired to do anything right now. We can come back and bury him properly tomorrow," convinced Humphrey.

They silently reached the forest. Luck smiled to them as there was a small stream near a fallen tree, which made a perfect home for one night.

Humphrey drank to his fullest and checked the den. It was suitable enough after he cleared most of the thorns and cones. After that he lay down and drifted to sleep, Kate curled to a ball near him.

* * *

><p>He didn't get a good night sleep, as dawn rays woke him up, just a few hours after.<p>

Humphrey got up when he couldn't fall asleep anymore. Then, he went to take a quick bath after he stretched his muscles. He let Kate sleep a little more before they continued their journey.

After he washed up, he went to Kate. She was still sleeping, as trees above blocked the sun and rays didn't fell on her head.

'_She must be as hungry as I am,' _Humphrey thought, when his stomach growled. He quickly caught two rabbits and ate one immediately, but as Kate was still sleeping, he decided to go bury Gravios. So he put the dead rabbit near Kate and walked to the pit.

The bottom glowed in light red, for the blood was spilled and had clotted on the smooth ground. The body of old wolf lay, not moving. His blood stained fur already started to shed, his, once full of wisdom, eyes stared blankly into the unknown.

Even though Humphrey knew Gravios for only a few days, he knew that he was once a great wolf. The chase only shown, that the past may always overcome you if you let it in. That's why he always tried not to think of his past.

Then, Humphrey had to see to the burial of Gravios. It was no small job. After some thought how to do it, he started to work. He carefully climbed down the side of the pit and went to Gravios. He looked into his eyes one last time and closed the eyelids.

"Beware, Great Spirits, for a wolf has returned to hunt in your realms," Humphrey quoted, without knowing the origin of the words. They just came to him.

With hard effort, Humphrey managed to pull Gravios body out of the pit. He lay him down near a lone rock and started to dig the grassy ground of the tundra. Humphrey put the body in the trench and filled it with dirt.

At last, he was done. His claws were dull and tender from hours of digging. But, he was resolved. The physical labor cleared his mind and he knew what to do next. So Humphrey said his last good-byes and walked away.

He found Kate napping near the river, enjoying the warm sun rays. Although Humphrey was a little tired, he knew that they had to go. After all, Kate herself told him, that her parents might get worried.

So he went to her side and nudged her cheek.

"Kate, wake up. It's time to go," warmly said Humphrey.

Kate moaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"What would wake you up?" he laughed. Then, he suddenly pushed her in the water. Kate squealed before submerging in the cool water.

"How dare you…" Kate didn't have the chance to finish the question as Humphrey also jumped in, making a huge splash.

"Good morning sunshine," Humphrey said as he emerged. "You wouldn't wake up, so…"  
>This time Humphrey was cut off, as Kate started playfully splashing him. Soon, the playful splashing grew to a small war, both of them trying to soak each other with water as much as they could.<p>

When Humphrey was about to slam his paws into the water, he felt a sudden change. The same strange pull as the previous morning. He felt something with his mind, as a blaze of blue, when he slammed the water. This time he didn't splash Kate as before. This time the wave of water turned icy cold and submerged Kate.

The water fight immediately stopped as Kate screamed from coldness and jumped of the water. Humphrey also jumped out and found her shaking violently, even though fully in the sun.

"H… How did… y…you do… it?" Kate stammered.

"I really have no idea," Humphrey said as he hugged her, to make her warm again. "Better now?"

"Yes, much better," Kate answered, although still shaking. "You know, that's not very normal. But at least tell me what do you think about it?"

"Well, it must have something to do with the Ario Crystal."

"Ario crystal?" Kate asked.

"Umm, it's an artifact, looking like a blue snowflake, we found in the Ario cave" Humphrey answered and immediately continued. "So as I said, the thing I just did, probably happened because I absorbed the crystal."

"You absorbed the crystal? How?" Kate asked, totally confused.

"Well, Gravios was sure, that I am a Frostwolf," Humphrey calmly answered.

"But… That's just stories! Nothing else than legends," exclaimed Kate.

"Then, how could you explain what I just did?"

"I can't but I know someone who can. Name's Kurt. He is one of pack's elders. As soon as we get home, we'll visit him. Okay?

"Of course, but we need to get there first."

"What do you mean by that? We'll just walk there."

"There is a problem. We don't know exactly where we are." Humphrey answered.

Kate looked around and after some thought said: "In my opinion, we should continue to head east. Although, I'm not totally sure. We have been going this direction for quite a while now and still no sign of Jasper forest."

"But there was only the lake and the mountains in the west. I'm sure we'll get there no-time."

"So it doesn't bother you? I mean, how could Gravios carry us such a long distance?"

"That, I do not know. But hey, at least we're here together; we'll find our way," encouraged Humphrey and gave her a warm smile.

And so, they began the journey home. Walking through the warm days and resting through cold nights, stopping only for water and food. They both started to enjoy it, and forget their troubles little by little, but, nothing lasts forever.

After three days, when the forest started to look like similar to Western pack, they came across two strange wolves.

Kate was first to notice them, so she nudged Humphrey: "Maybe we can ask them directions?"

"I'm not sure, but there's only one way to find out," Humphrey answered and went to them.

"Hello, maybe you can help us a little? We're trying…" he was cut short when the male wolf gave him an uneasy stare.

"So you're not with Werg? It's rare to see someone who is not somehow involved with him," female wolf said.

"I don't know any Werg, though his name seems familiar," Humphrey answered. He heard the name somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Anyway what did you want to ask?" asked the male.

"Well, me and my friend are lost and trying to find our way home, so I was wondering if you could help us?"

"Where do you want to go?" the male asked again.

"Western side of Jasper forest."

"Ah, it's not far away from here, just a day's walk south. Although I do not advise you to go there, as there will..." the female wolf was harshly interrupted by the male.

"We have to go, too much already have been said.

The female looked at Humphrey and smiled: "It was nice meeting you."

With that, the strangers left, leaving Humphrey completely confused, but also very irritated. _'Why can't anyone give clear answers? There's always something about unknown danger and when I ask something about it, everyone just ditches away!'_

Humphrey went to Kate and found her sitting near a tree and eyeing him closely.

"Well?"

"We are just one day's walk away from home," annoyed said Humphrey.

"There's something else, isn't there?

"Nothing that I would like to talk about," Humphrey said and started heading south.

"Come on! If you can't tell it, I can't help you."

"No."

Kate caught up with him and started nuzzling him affectionately. "Please?"

Humphrey couldn't resist those puppy-like eyes Kate made, so he softened and told her about his troubles. Kate listened without interrupting him and after he finished she thought a little and said:

"Don't worry, there is always an explanation, we just have to find it. After all, who said that there's only one way to find out?"

"I guess you're right, Kate. Thank you. Again." said Humphrey and nuzzled Kate.

"Are you ready to go?" Kate asked, looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Indeed I am"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the 10th chapter for Legacy of Ice. It took so long to update because, well, I'm slow writer. But hey, at least I updated. Don't worry I'm not stopping and will try my best to update more frequently in the future. Anyway, thank you and till next time!**


	13. Farewells

**A/N: Hello again. I am pleased to reveal my new chapter. Let's leave the other notes in the end.**

**Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Farewells<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>They're coming.' <em>The strange, yet familiar threat once again repeated in Winston's mind. What did the wolf mean? Who was coming? It was still unknown.

But, as nothing unusual had happened in these past couple of days, the mysterious incident slowly sunk into oblivion. Still, Winston couldn't find ease. One thing deeply troubled him, and nothing he did relieved him. It didn't let him sleep, and through the nights Winston would just sit on the Highrock – it was just one of the tallest and good for meetings and announcements rocks in western pack's territory near Winston's den. To the east were the main grounds and a little north from them were the feeding grounds and most of the dens. And so Winston was gazing at the starts there and hoping for advice on what to do next.

A long time ago, when he watching the same stars as these days, his father told him, that many great wolves are there; that they were watching over everything beneath. Winston sometimes wondered if his father were there also and would he go there after he had passed. Although, no matter how hard tried to, he couldn't find an answer.

His only problem now, was his firstborn daughter. Not that she did something reckless, but that she disappeared. Either she was kidnapped or ran away for an unknown reason. Winston was afraid he might never see her again. Although he cared for her, he couldn't show his feelings. He needed to be strong for the pack. But still, when wolves started encouraging him to let her go and stop worrying, for she can find her own way, he just couldn't do it.

Thick fog started to vanish and revealed dawning sun. It casted long rays upon the valley and illuminated the forest. A new, beautiful morning came, wolves started to rise and begin their regular duties. Winston would send a usual, everyday searching party for Kate to no result. Then, few moments later, Hutch would come to him and inquire what should he do, Winston would explain everything and the day would pass with no extraordinary events.

Soon he heard someone's paw steps coming from the bottom of Highrock. It was Hutch, as every single day. He saw Winston sitting on it and quickened his pace.

"Good morning sir," Hutch said as he approached. "What are the plans for today?"

"Morning, Hutch. And the plans are the same. Gather and send a searching party, and another one to hunt. Afterwards, report the news for me."

Hutch nodded and started climbing down, when sudden yells came from a distance. They weren't ones of hurt, but ones of anger and joy mixed together. Quickly the shouts spread and everyone was up on their feet to find out what was happening.

Winston looked at Hutch and set off, to see the reason of this disturbance. He found the feeding grounds crowded with wolves, although he did not see the reason for it. They were all gathered around something in the middle and blocked off his view.

"Alright, make some space here!" Winston yelled out. The wolves spread and revealed two unexpected visitors. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But there they were, observed by many curious eyes, Kate and Humphrey.

"Kate!" yelled Eve, who seemed to come out of nowhere. She sprinted to Kate and hugged her. "I thought you were hurt or even worse."

"Don't worry mom, I'm ok, I really am," Kate replied. She was very happy to finally be home. But the happiness was broken when Eve noticed Humphrey standing close by. She immediately jumped on him.

"If you have hurt my daughter in any way possible, I'll rip you…"

"That's enough Eve," said Winston when he approached. Eve relaxed and let Humphrey stand up, but still carefully eyed him.

Winston was indeed very relieved to see Kate back, although wasn't sure about Humphrey. They were both fine, but Eve didn't seem to notice it. Although he still had to know the truth before judging.

Humphrey, on the other hand, was scared stiff. He couldn't find a reason, why the pack's welcome was so unfriendly, why Eve attacked him.

"Kate, Humphrey, I want to hear the whole story of what happened. Why did you two disappear so suddenly. And also, don't you dare to lie to me, for I will find out the truth and let Eve deal with you," said Winston and emphasizing the last part while looking at Humphrey.

Humphrey told the most of their seemingly strange adventure to the many curious wolves around, leaving out only the last sentence Gravios told him. He was sure, it wasn't for everyone's ears to hear. He did not know why, but something inside him told him not to.

The pack showed many different emotions when he finished. Many wolves were angry, for they thought he was lying or making fun of them and some of them even left, while others were shocked to hear such a story. The rest showed mixed feelings.

"It's true. I saw everything," said Kate in Humphrey's defense, when someone yelled 'Lies!'. But Winston wasn't completely convinced. All those days of preaching an idea that Humphrey hurt her, couldn't be denied by just a story.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you again"

"Yes I am."

Winston turned around and addressed the pack.

"I allow Humphrey back into the pack. Dismissed." Although, when everyone started to leave, he secretly gestured for Hutch to stay. "I don't trust Humphrey yet, so I want you to keep an eye on him. Understood?"

Hutch nodded in reply and walked away as if nothing happened. Winston turned around and saw Eve threatening Humphrey again.

"If I even glimpse you doing anything strange, I'll myself kick you out of the pack. And I'll make it as painful as a can." With that she walked away, head held high, while Humphrey was covering in fear.

"Don't worry about her Humphrey, she has a tendency to get… angry," Winston sarcastically smiled. "Kate, you missed the start of alpha school, so you will start training tomorrow. Be at the Highrock by sunrise tomorrow, Candu will be waiting for you.

"What about Humphrey?" asked Kate, when she noticed that Winston haven't said anything about him.

"I assigned Humphrey an Omega rank," Winston simply answered and walked away without another word.

Humphrey turned to Kate and looked into her amber eyes. It seemed to him, that every time he did that, he would forget his troubles and get lost in that deep, light brown sea. But this time new thing troubled him. Winston assigned him an Omega rank and that meant that he would stay here, whilst Kate would leave for Alpha training.

"Kate…" Humphrey started, sadness quickly consuming him. "How long is the Alpha training?"

"One season," answered Kate also looking down.

"One season…"

"I don't want to leave, but I have to," Kate raised Humphrey's head up so she could look him in the eyes. "We have one more day, remember?"

"I guess… What do you want to do?"

"I want to spend it all with you." Kate smiled and nudged him. "Let's head to the southern waterfall. It's a perfect place to relax.

"Yeah it would be nice, these past few days were kind of tiring," Humphrey answered and they set off. The week when they were gone changed the forest completely. It was now all green, with many flowers blooming from the distance. Although it was not the beauty of nature or wildlife that he enjoyed the most. It was the water which drew him there. The same link which he felt many times previously. When he was near water he felt safer and stronger. It made him feel complete.

Humphrey couldn't answer why and how he did those incredible things but he knew it had a connection with the Ario crystal.

When they got there Humphrey's jaw dropped in awe. The waterfall was stunning. Water, sparkling from sun's rays fell from high cliff, engulfing a small pond beneath in thick white fog. Trees and bushes secluded the area making a magnificent contrast between the water and the sky and the grassy ground. Many colorful flowers near the sandy shore made the place look perfect.

"Wow..." Humphrey stammered, stunned by an incredible sight. Every worry he had before, was gone leaving no trace.

"Not many wolves know this place and who knows rarely give it up. No one wants it to be crowded or even ruined," stated Kate and jumped in the pond. "Come on!"

The water wasn't hot, but pleasantly cool. It was shallow and in most of the places only reached Humphrey's underbelly.

They went beneath the falling water and enjoyed the strong force of the water massaging their back sides.

And so, the day passed quickly for them. They both clearly knew, they won't see each other for a long time and wanted that last day to be the best. So they spent it just lying there, relaxing in the water and talking, laughing, enjoying their time together. Not afraid of anything in the world, not caring for anyone else. But everything has an inevitable end and so it came, no matter how unwanted it was.

Evening came and moon started to rise, engulfing everything in its silvery ethereal light. Thousands of stars were unobstructed by cloudless sky. Warm breeze ruffled both of their furs as they stood up from a warm spot near the pond. Unwillingly, they started walking back to Kate's and her parents' den, but before Kate went in Humphrey tried to speak.

"Kate – "

"I can't, it is my duty," Kate interrupted already knowing the question. "Don't worry, I'll come back soon. I promise.

"I know, but it's just that I don't know anyone here except you. I don't know what I'll do when you leave."

"I'm sure it is going to be fine. There are many other Omegas here. You won't be alone," Kate smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you Kate," Humphrey said also trying to smile, but his miserable mood not letting.

Suddenly, Kate leaned closer and licked him on the cheek. Shivers went down Humphrey's back as he looked at slightly blushing Kate for last time.

"Good luck… and farewell," Humphrey said as he tightly hugged her. Kate put her paws over his shoulders and returned the hug.

"Goodbye Humphrey." With that she turned around and went into the den, leaving Humphrey standing near the entrance.

"I hope I'll see you soon," Humphrey whispered to himself and went to his own shabby den.

He lay down on the bedding and closed his eyes.

Since the incident in Ario cave, or temple as Gravios called it, Kate was nearby. Together they ran, together they traveled home. With Kate gone he felt empty and alone. But the worst was that he couldn't do anything about it.

Knowing that, he put aside his thoughts and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>It was a forest familiar to him, although he didn't know why. That lifeless and dark forest stood creepily before him. Nothing seemed to move or make any sound at all. No wind, no animals – just black and grey colors mixing everywhere. <em>

_Suddenly he heard something. A terrible and frightening snarl resounded throughout the entire place. Then a huge crimson red figure jumped out of nowhere. Horns, spikes, scales… He has seen this before. It was a terrible Felcuga from his memory. But this wasn't just a sculpture – it was a real creature._

_It started circling him, letting out obscure hissing, snarling and growling sounds. Its abyssal black eyes not missing any movement he made._

_But Humphrey felt strange. As if he couldn't control his movements. The body acted for itself, not caring for what he tried. Suddenly the Felcuga's claws shone brightly red and got engulfed in flame. Without waiting it jumped on him, aiming for the throat. Humphrey unwillingly moved ducked down and creature's claws barely missed him, leaving short fire trail beneath._

_Humphrey rolled to the side slashed the Felcuga's side. He thought that it wouldn't do any significant damage, for it had strong scales. But somehow, the place he clawed seemed to freeze and crumble._

_The Felcuga roared in outrage and again jumped for him. This time he wasn't fast enough and it managed to pin him. Immediately and with no warning, it slashed his throat. His vision went red and he let out a last gurgling breath._

"_Arean ro niansif!"Was the last thing he heard._

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up screaming with last sentence resounding in his skull. The ethereal nightmare seemed very realistic and spookily familiar, so it made it become even more frightening. Whatever happened there shocked him severely and made him shiver as he had never before. But it reminded him of a wolf, who was mentioned by Kate. Kurt or so was he called.<p>

'_I'll visit him tomorrow.' _Knowing that, Humphrey put aside his thoughts and again went to sleep. Or at least he tried to. The memory of Ario cave and the forsaken forest haunted him throughout the unwelcome night.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

* * *

><p>The sun hadn't risen yet but Humphrey was already awake. His night was restless leaving him even more tired the he was in the previous evening.<p>

Quickly after, the sun started to rise higher and the forest was quickly engulfed by its warm light. A new and beautiful day dawned, raising not knowing wolves from their peaceful rest and starting their daily routine all over again.

'_The water should help a little.' _Humphrey thought and got up. His joints cracked leaving numb feeling all over his body.

Once he submerged his head into the fresh and cool river water he indeed felt refreshed. Not the point where he would be as new born, but at least he could think clearly.

After instinctively shaking his head to get rid of the water, which was long gone, he looked at his reflection in the shallow water. Humphrey gasped when he saw his image – eyes blood shot red, fur ruffled, mangled and dirty, as if he would have been caught in the middle of caribou stampede.

'_Damn, I look terrible. No one will ever talk to me like that.'_ Humphrey decided again to once again take a bath. He went into the river and started washing himself up. Finished he soon and now he at least looked wolf-like.

This time Humphrey didn't forget not to shake out the water and immediately after he got out, he went to main grounds. Hoping that Winston would be there and also not clearly sure who he was looking for Humphrey set out for the Highrock.

In a few minutes he reached main grounds, finding it partially empty. Few wolves sitting or minding their own business were scattered across it. Humphrey was living south from them so he didn't need to cross feeding grounds. It didn't bother him much, but he was a little lonely there, for not many wolves ever went there.

'_Argh, what am I thinking? I've been here only couple of days and I already start to complain.'_ Humphrey shook his head from the unnecessary thoughts and scanned the area for Winston. But to his frustration the leader was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Hey you there," came a voice from behind. Humphrey turned around and saw three wolves coming up to him. Two of them were grey, one small and other very tall and with awkwardly long limbs and the last one had brown fur and was a lot bigger than others. They all shared the same shabby and ragged look.

"Yes?"

"You must be Humphrey right? A new Omega here?" asked the smallest wolf.

"Yes I am."

"Then it's nice to meet you! I'm Shakey," said the smallest one.

"I'm Salty," continued the tall one.

"And I am Mooch," ended the big one.

"So, what are you doing here all alone?" asked Salty and without waiting Humphrey's reply continued. "If you want you can hang out with us, we were looking for another wolf for log sledding anyway."

Humphrey didn't know what log sledding was, but it seemed to be interesting activity.

"I would love to, but I need to take care or something first."

"Maybe we could help?" asked Mooch.

Humphrey looked at them, raising his eyebrow. _'They must know the territory and the wolves here, so maybe they can help me find Kurt?'_ He was looking for Winston so he could find the old wolf, but now he seemed to have found a better way of doing it.

"Yeah I guess so. Do you guys know a wolf named Kurt? Kate mentioned that he was one of pack's elder wolves."

They all seemed to think a little and Shakey was the first one to interrupt the silence.

"Yeah…. Well no, don't think I know him."

"Wait… Isn't he that weird guy who lives near the south edge of western pack's territory? The one with barely any fur left?" asked Mooch looking at his friends.

"Yeah, I think I remember him now. That wolf used to come to the feeding grounds, but I haven't seen him after leaf fall," Salty answered and turned to Humphrey. "If you want, we could lead you there."

"That would be great, thanks," said Humphrey, happy that he finally found someone to help him.

Humphrey followed the trio through the woods, thinking that Kate was right. There really were friendly Omegas who kindly helped and even invited him to join their log sledding.

They went south with Shakey and Mooch telling jokes and laughing all the time. Salty was more of a silent thinker, keeping most thoughts to himself. It was not long before they reached a very awkward place. It was a small alley which looked like a pathway to a dried and dead meadow.

"That's as far as we go," said Mooch, looking around, as he was scared of something.

"Yeah, Kurt lives right there," continued Shakey. "We'll be at the valley, so if you want you can join us after… that."

Humphrey watched the three friends leaving, slightly chuckling. _'How can they be scared of an old wolf'_ He was about to enter the alley, Humphrey saw some words inscribed in a tree trunk. It read:

Whatever you do - do not let go;

Whatever task you seek - do not forfeit;

Whatever you are - do not deny it;

For the future is always unknown,

And might change in every way possible,

Even if the chance is low,

Never give up,

In such a wonderful life.

But do not forget,

Danger is _always_ there.

'_Huh… What was all that about," _Humphrey thought as he set off into the alley, prepared to meet the clouded by mysteries wolf, named Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that is the end to the 11th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Writing it was literally a head ache. I was stuck in many places, and had to rewrite the whole chapter three times, for it didn't express what I was seeking for. But, after lot of thinking, and changing many of my prior plans for the future chapter I managed to write it.**

**Also I got few new books which I couldn't let go, until I read them all. One was Tongue of Serpents – part 6 of Temeraire novels. (1st book is called His Majesty's Dragon) Who hadn't read these books are missing a lot. All of the books are incredibly well written and interesting, so I highly recommend them too all of you. **

**Furthermore, I enjoyed a story called "All for the Prince of Love" by Darkwolf2425. It is a really great story and who haven't read it, go read it as soon as possible .**

**I know, it took a hell lot of time to upload, and again I'll say that I will try upload more frequently in the future. **

**One more thing. I corrected most of the mistakes in the previous chapters, but if you find any, please tell me, thanks.  
><strong>

**I wish you good luck, and till next time!**


End file.
